In some applications, including some automotive applications, there is a desire to operate fuel cells at higher temperatures, e.g., in the neighborhood of 120° C., in part for the purpose of simplifying the cooling systems while improving the heat rejection. Higher temperatures may also provide efficiency gains in using the waste heat in combined heat and power systems. Operating at higher temperatures may also improve catalyst resistance to CO poisoning when using reformed fuels. In some applications, humidifying incoming reactant gas streams has been practiced in order to elevate the level of hydration in the proton exchange membrane (PEM), however, humidifiers add to the initial cost of a system and increase parasitic power losses during operation. Humidifying become increasingly difficult at elevated temperatures; hence there is a need for inherently higher-conducting materials to efficiently move protons with little or no water.